Her Truth Within
by Netsry-K
Summary: Her powers grew, so she sought training, after a week she is back kicking some major butt, but at the same time trying to find answers to a past she doesn’t know and understand the feelings that are tearing her heart towards two different people. Cold t


A/N: Hey this is my first fic so please be a little lenient, cuz I'm not sure if any one of you will like it so here goes nothin'...  
  
Me own nothing (wish I did though...evil grin)  
  
This means someone is talking in his or her head.   
  
Pre-transformations   
  
She jumped out of the well, nimbly landing lightly on the cool grass, feeling the light breeze on her face.  
It almost feels like home, strange but at the same time comforting like I was meant to be here in this time and not mine.   
  
Her thoughts are suddenly interrupted when a little voice pops up, "Okaasan-sama when can I have some chocolate?"   
  
"Later, after I have explained to the others what I have been doing, because I am sure they are going to have some questions and..."  
  
But before she can say anything else she's interrupted by the devil himself stomping up toward the well, screaming at her, probably for being absent for a week, ... and sealing him out of the well.   
  
Flashback  
"Hey guys I really miss my family so I was thinking if it isn't any trouble if I go back and maybe visit them for a few days."  
  
"Yeah go ahead Kagome, your right you haven't seen your family for a long time, so I see no reason why not." Sango said with a sad look in her eyes.  
  
"I agree" Miroku commented  
  
"Well I don't agree, we have barely any shards we need to keep looking, so no you can't go." Inuyasha fumed angrily.  
  
Sango gave him a hard look and tightened her grip on her Hiraikotsu.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her then looked away, "Fine but only for a couple of days, no longer or I will drag your ass back here myself."  
  
They headed back for the well the next day and right before Kagome jumped in she looked at Sango, "Don't worry I'll be fine, I'll be back in a week" with a look of shock on everyone's face she used that moment to leap in before any of them could stop her. At that same moment Shippou called out "Okaasan-sama!" and jumped, clinging to her arm as they disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
Kagome climbed out on the other side and quickly sealed up the well so Inuyasha wouldn't come through yelling and try dragging her back.  
She then looked at Shippou still clinging to her arm and sighed, a huge smile on her face.  
  
"I guess you'll just have to stay with me"  
  
He jumped into the air screaming "YEAH!!!!"  
End flashback   
  
Shippou was already up high in a tree waiting for the danger to pass, or pretty much just waiting for Inuyasha to leave the area.   
  
"Kagome!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled with an angry look on his face, giving her a death stare.  
"What the hell have you been doing that took a week when I could have been looking for the shards?! And why in all hells was the well sealed?!"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, "Chill out Inuyasha, I had to do some things that took longer than I expected, OK!"  
"God you're so selfish, I have a life and other things to do than just look for shards if you haven't noticed, but of coarse you haven't all you care about is the shards and Kikyou!"  
  
Inuyasha stood there in silent shock with a, 'did she just say what I think she said' look on his face.  
  
Kagome walked off toward the village; Shippou jumped back on her shoulder from the tree he was sitting in while inuyasha was yelling. Looking forward to seeing Sango and Miroku, she smiled and just kept walking toward the village. She mentally laughs at the look on Inuyasha's face, when she left him in silence.  
For the first time she had the guts to really look him in the eye and yell right back without getting all emotional. Even though she still had some feelings for Inuyasha, they were feelings one has for a really good friend that's all.  
As Kagome pondered this she mentally thanked her Ojiisan for all the mental, physical, and spiritual training he gave her in that week of time.  
  
Thank you grandpa so much for everything you have done for me, may the spirits protect you.   
Now she is more mentally stable, physically fit and her muscles are toned and built. Her powers had also grown a tremendous amount and were stronger than she had thought possible. She can sense youkai easier and from a farther distance, she's faster, stronger, and can heal others as well as herself.  
  
She walked into the village and straight to Kaede's hut, and right when she was 3 feet from the door Sango and Miroku walked out with a look of pure happiness and shock.   
  
"Kagome you're back and you look great!" Sango ran up to her and hugged her until she started to struggle for air. Kagome hugged Sango back, until Sango finally releases her death hold on Kagome, "Wow, what did you do while you were away?" she blurted out.  
  
"I agree with what you did, you are even more pleasant to look at now, what ever you did it must have been good." Miroku came up to hug her; at the same time his hand slowly moved down her back toward her ass. There was a loud 'smack' heard throughout the whole village followed by a thud, at the same time Kagome shouting "Houshi!!"   
  
Sango looked at her in shock as Kaede came out from hearing all the commotion.   
  
"Kagome, welcome back I see ye have had some training" at the same time she looked at Miroku who is half way across the yard. "How about ye come inside and tell us what you've been up to and particularly what you are wearing."   
  
She was wearing a fitted black sleeveless shirt, black loose pants commando style, a dark midnight blue belt with silver dragons, her hair was up in a high pony tail, Sango exterminator style, and she had black bandages around her fists, she pretty much looked like a street fighter in her time, and a damn good looking one too.  
  
Kaede turned back and went inside the hut, Kagome following with Sango, helping Miroku, behind her. As they sat down, Kagome sensed Inuyasha right outside the hut, probably trying to listen, "If you want to hear why I was gone for a week Inuyasha, then come inside and listen." Everyone looked at her, a little shocked as Inuyasha walked in with a confused look on his face as he sat down. "How did you know I was right outside?"   
  
"I will explain everything, when I tell you what I did while I was in my own time."  
"Oh and this is just an outfit I picked up while I was at home. I figured I might as well wear something comfortable and something I could move around in better "  
  
"Well it certainly suits ye better than the outfit ye were wearing before." Kaede smiled, "Now tell us what ye have been doing while ye where at home."  
  
Ok here goes nothin' Kagome sighed.  
  
This would be such a good spot for a cliffy.... but I wont be that mean unlike some ppl I know...anyways don't worry it isn't over yet   
  
Kagome tried to think of how to tell everyone why she really left in the first place without worrying them.  
  
"Well you all know that my powers have been growing more and more over the last couple of months..."  
  
Everyone nodded their head in agreement.  
  
"Well.... since my powers were growing I started to notice that I was also having trouble controlling them since I had never had proper training. I had heard stories from my grandfather of the mikos that had died from not having any training, and their powers becoming too much to handle. I started to get scared that I would lose control and my powers would destroy me while trying to awaken."  
  
Kagome heard the intake of breath from the others even Inuyasha.  
Kagome quickly tried to explain before they started to freak out.  
  
"It's ok don't worry guys I am fine now, but that's the reason why I left, so that my Ojiisan could teach me more about my powers, and train me on how to control them."  
Flashback  
  
After Kagome had a short lived welcome home hug from everyone she quickly had asked her Grandpa if she could talk to him privately. After leaving Shippou to play with Souta Kagome walked with her grandfather through the shrine, explaining the fact that her powers seemed to becoming stronger, and that there was times when she felt that she would lose control and destroy everything, she and figured that the only reason she hadn't done so, so far was the thought of hurting her friends. Her grandfather listened closely as she explain when there was times in battle that the enemy so great in number that her friends were to busy trying to eliminate the ones in front behind and all around them that some demons would come after her and Shippou. While trying to escape her instincts seemed to take over and her speed would seem to increase with the erg to protect, not realizing it the first time she had found it weird that she some how was able to out run the demons, she had just figured that one of her friends had spotted the demons and gotten rid of them. But then it started happening more and more times the demons seemed more focused on finding her, but since there always seemed to be so many of them no one else noticed. On more than one occasion, the demons seemed to be able to catch up to her, knowing that she was in danger and feeling helpless, she could sense her powers growing inside her. Know some how that if she let them take over she would be able to protect those that she loved she let the light consume her. Feeling the presence of the demons disappear she tried to take the light back inside of her but for some reason she couldn't seem to get the energy under control, becoming frightened she did the only thing she new might help her, she searched for the spirits of her friend. Upon finding them she also sensed the tainted soulless beings of the demons, knowing she need to help them but feeling useless fear started to become stronger, but she realized it wasn't fear for her self but for the lives of her friends. This fear took over her instincts and her powers grew higher and seemed to gain a life of there own and directly purified the demons, then suddenly would retract back into Kagome's soul with great force knocking her unconscious, which is how she came to know if this knowledge. After these battles her friends would find her, and then ask her if she had any idea what had happened. Not wanting to worry her friends she told them that she was fine and that it was nothing really to worry about, though deep down she knew she had to speak to someone about it before it became to much a problem for her to handle. After explaining more to her grandfather of just about every battle, small or big, her powers just seemed to grow more, and the attempt to try and control it to any extent, was becoming more difficult by the day. It was starting to really scare her, to the point that she was willing to lock herself in a shielded room just to protect everyone from her.  
  
After listening very patiently, Kagome's grandfather turned to her with a worried look on his face and said three words that Kagome was more afraid of then anything else.   
"Your in danger."  
  
Kagome looked at him will and pale face and teary eyes.  
"What should I do, there must be a way for you to help me."  
  
"Calm down Kagome. You are in danger, but there is a way for me to help you, but it will take time. How long do you plan on making your visit last this time?"  
"I told my friends a week, but if we need more time I am sure they will understand." Kagome looks at her grandfather with a look of helplessness.  
  
"No no a week is fine. I need to train you. Your mind, body, and your soul in order to prepare you for the changes that you will face. Kagome you must realize that the training I am going to give you will probably be the hardest thing you have ever done, but in order to make you ready for what is to come you must do this, are you prepared to take on the responsibility of a true Miko?"  
  
Kagome looks at her grandfather with a deep breath, with a voice full of confidence and fear she calmly nods her head.   
  
End Flashback 


End file.
